


Pictures of Spring

by shrift



Series: Samurai Champloo Fanworks [2]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Character of Color, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin + Mugen + porn = porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Nestra. For Shay.

"Hey, pretty boy," Mugen said, ducking low to enter the hut. He tossed a book onto Jin's lap. "Read this."

Jin remained still and silent as Mugen sat behind him and curled over Jin's shoulder. Fuu had gone for a bath, and Jin was very, very bored. Bored enough, perhaps, to see what Mugen had stolen from town. He opened the folding book. The first page featured a woman pleasuring herself with a kitchen pestle.

"Hm," Jin said. He suddenly felt glad that they couldn't afford a restaurant.

Mugen punched Jin's shoulder. "Turn the page, you bastard."

Jin turned the page. The next image was of a man and a woman entwined, one pale breast exposed. Her face was twisted with rapture.

"Ooh, she's getting plowed," Mugen said enthusiastically, reaching around Jin to point at what was obvious.

"Hm," Jin said, and turned the page. The next three were of men and women, men taking women from behind, face to face, and one from the side that made Jin's back twinge in pained sympathy. The fourth featured a woman and a giant octopus. Mugen yelped and turned that page for him because Jin didn't move quickly enough.

"Now _that's_ more like it," Mugen said, his breath hot and damp on the back of Jin's neck. He restrained Jin's wrists so he could look his fill on the image of two women having sex using a tortoise shell dildo tied in place with cord. Jin thought the restraint unnecessary, and lifted his arms to tilt the image sideways. Mugen mumbled his approval in Jin's ear.

Behind him, he could feel Mugen growing hard. The man had no discipline or inhibitions, and to Jin's surprise, he had long since gotten used to it. He supposed that Mugen wasn't very different from the wild young boys who first came to the dojo, only Jin's skill inflamed Mugen's rivalry rather than his resentment.

"What's next?" Mugen demanded, finally letting go of Jin's wrists to flip the next page. It featured three, a woman and two men, half-naked and struggling. It was an angry image, violent. "Hey, that's us!"

"You wish," Jin said shortly, and smacked Mugen in the face with the book.

Mugen growled and pulled the book off his face. "Or maybe _you_ wish," he said, turning it around to reveal a man fucking a boy. "Always knew you were --"

Jin threw Mugen over his shoulder. Mugen leered at him upside-down. The book lay open between them. In it, a woman bit a handkerchief, a poem in the cloud over her head, and her hand lingering between her legs.

"Idiot," Jin said, and was prepared to leave it at that.

"Asshole," Mugen called, and then his body hit Jin like a falling tree. They slid on the tatami mats, knocking against the opposite wall of the tiny hut. With a toothy grin on his face, Mugen landed on top, pinning Jin. "Admit it. You want me."

Jin freed one hand and shoved it down Mugen's threadbare pants, closing his fist around the hard cock poking his hip. He raised an eyebrow and squeezed. Mugen squeaked.

"You want me," Jin said. He jerked Mugen off, hard and fast, more frantic than Jin liked to do to himself. He'd heard and seen Mugen do this on other nights when Fuu couldn't hear and ask what he was doing. He had grown up with boys doing this to themselves every night in the dojo.

"Me? Want a four-eyed dork?" Mugen protested, his voice thick with pleasure. He writhed on top of Jin, eyes closed. His clothes still smelled of sea salt. "You gotta... be kidding me."

"Hm," Jin said, and shoved him off.

"Fucking tease!" Mugen howled. He sprawled on the floor with his pants hanging open, glowering at Jin. He looked good, the tattooed stripes dark on his wrists, blue beads dangling from his ears, hard belly and thick cock exposed. Jin wondered if Mugen appeared in a folding book somewhere, looking exactly like this.

Jin waited a moment, and then untied his kimono. Mugen ripped off his own shirt and was on him faster than sticky dango.

Mugen's kisses were enthusiastic, but sloppy. Jin held Mugen's face between his hands and kissed him back with slow precision, until Mugen pulled away and bit Jin's neck. Jin moaned and rolled them so he was on top. His hair came loose. His glasses went flying. The candle guttered out.

Mugen's hands were rough, moving over Jin's skin while Mugen twisted like an eel beneath him. Mugen's bared teeth glinted in the dimness of the hut. "Suck me," he said. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth, pretty boy."

Jin paused only for a breath. They didn't have much time before Fuu returned, but the lure of having Mugen at his mercy proved irresistible. He slid down Mugen's body and stripped off his pants, taking Mugen's cock into his mouth and stroking with his hand. Mugen growled in approval, his heels digging into Jin's back. Mugen's cock was warm and thick, stretching his mouth to fit, and Jin used every skill he knew, everything that had been used on him, until Mugen slapped his hands on the ground and groaned as though dying.

Jin reached for his sword oil.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're -- aah!" Mugen said as Jin pressed two slick fingers inside him. "Fuck!"

Mugen heaved beneath him. Jin pressed him back to the tatami mat, crooked his fingers, and fluttered his tongue.

"Pervert!" Mugen gasped. "You're the -- hnn."

"Hm," Jin said around Mugen's cock. Mugen made a strangled noise in return. Jin hummed again, holding Mugen's hips down with his arm while his fingers moved in Mugen's ass. Mugen formed curses with a voice that didn't quite sound human, his body mindlessly thrusting into Jin's hands and mouth. He came quickly, and Jin let go to spit, his jaw aching.

For several minutes, Mugen didn't move from the floor, his chest heaving. Jin watched him, and thought he might have to take care of himself. He brushed his cock with his fingertips once, and then again, and then he was face down on the floor with Mugen's weight on his back. Mugen bit Jin's shoulder and didn't use enough sword oil, shoving in his fingers with no skill guiding him.

Mugen hissed. "Let's see how you..."

Jin thrust back blindly, spreading his legs. At this moment, he did not care if Mugen knew this about him.

"...like it," Mugen said. "You _like_ it."

Jin raised himself on his elbow and stroked his cock until Mugen slapped his hand away to do it himself. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted. "More," Jin said. He reached back and closed his hand around Mugen's wrist, feeling the tendons shift as Mugen pushed another finger inside him. Mugen fucked Jin with his hands; he talked, his voice a messy rumble in Jin's ears. Jin's knees and elbows were distant points of pain, but the heat in his blood didn't care. His desire made him blind and deaf to anything but getting more of it.

"Ah!" Jin cried out when Mugen finally found the right places on his body, Mugen's mouth sucking a kiss just above Jin's hip. Jin came, collapsed, his arms trembling and sweat slipping down his back. He remained there until his body cooled and he could breathe easily again.

Jin opened his eyes to find Mugen watching him with a lecherous smile on his face, sitting cross-legged, still nude.

"Always the quiet ones," Mugen said.


End file.
